The present invention relates to a computer mouse or other similar input equipment. A conventional computer mouse input equipment is formed by, as shown in FIG. 1, a monitor 2 which is connected to a computer main body 1 for displaying images thereon and a mouse 3 which is connected to computer main body 1 and is furnished with a mouse button 3a that moves a cursor being displayed on monitor 2.
Once a user applies an electric power to computer main body 1 in the conventional computer mouse input equipment formed as above, the cursor appears on monitor 2. Then, when the user holds mouse 3 by the hand so as to move the cursor appearing on the screen of monitor 2 to a desired point, the cursor on the screen is moved to the corresponding point. After this, the user presses mouse button 3a provided at a predetermined portion of mouse 3 to output/input data by selecting data needed on the screen. By doing so, computer main body 1 executes the output/input operation of the selected data.
However, since the user manipulates the mouse by hand to move the cursor, the above-stated conventional mouse input equipment is disadvantageous in that the cursor cannot be finely and minutely moved in an application program such as a CAD that requires high accuracy.